


Hidden wants

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dixoncest, Dubious Consent, M/M, dixcest, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: During his recovery from an infection Daryl unconsciously lets slip about his and Merle’s unconventional relationship. When Shane finds out about it he’s not as disgusted as he thinks he should be and can’t stop himself from wanting to find out more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden wants

Shane knows the world is a fucked up place now, but the real thing to take note of is that it was almost just as fucked up beforehand. People didn’t show it too often, but you could see they hid it, everyone knowing what was morally right or wrong and keeping anything deemed wrong hidden from the prying eyes of the world. Being a cop meant he saw some of the more sordid things that people did, but nothing in the world before or now could have prepared him for what Rick was telling him now.

After the incident with taking an arrow to the side and Andrea grazing him with a bullet, Daryl hadn’t exactly followed Hershel’s directions for rest. The redneck idiot had gotten himself out of the bed the very next day, moving far too quickly for his wounded side to cope with and managed to get himself an infection from not keep it clean. When the fever hit both he and Rick had dragged the man back inside the main house, getting him back in bed and setting up a constant watch over him until the man had started to recover. They’d taken turns on watch, but Shane knew something had happened when he’d come to take over from Rick one evening and his best friend couldn’t meet his eye before quickly heading off.

It had bothered him for days, and now that Daryl was fully recovered he could still see the way that Rick would watch the other man every so often. There was a curiosity in his eyes, and sometimes when Daryl would glance back to find Rick looking, his friend would actually look flustered. Shane wasn’t very good at keeping his nose out of other people’s business, and right now Rick was acting far too strange for him to ignore. But he doesn’t push, he simply observes and waits, because he knows if there’s something bothering Rick, then soon enough he’ll be sharing it to try and ease the guilt.

Just as he suspected it doesn’t take long and he’s in the middle of cleaning their weapons and checking them all over when Rick finally heads his way with a look of need on his face. “Can I talk to you a second Shane?” Rick asks him, hands on his hips but not looking at him, instead his friend is looking out over to where Daryl’s tent still lay apart from their main camp.

“You know you can. What’s been on your mind, something’s got you worked up.” He replies and when Rick gestures for him to get up and follow him, Shane knows this isn’t something for general knowledge. So he leaves the weapons aside, taking his sidearm and following Rick on a patrol of the perimeter, noting that Rick doesn’t say a word until they are well out of earshot of anyone else.

Finally they pause by one of the fences and Rick cannot seem to meet his eye when he does speak. The man looks flustered, unsure and Shane notes how he shifts his weight from foot to foot uneasily. “Something happened the other day. When I was watching over Daryl.” Rick tells him and though he’d had his suspicions, Shane still finds himself tensing a little at the answer.

“Figured as much.” He agrees, running a hand over the back of his head before continuing. “You’ve been acting weird around him ever since. What did he do? I’ll knock his teeth out if he said anything against Carl or Lori.” He promises, wondering exactly what Daryl Dixon could have done to get Rick so on edge around him all the time.

Rick almost smiles at his protectiveness. Almost. “Nothing like that Shane. He wasn’t exactly conscious at the time.” His friend tells him and that just brings up more questions than answers, especially when Rick refuses to look him in the eye.

“What happened?” Shane asks and Rick still will not look at him. It has him worrying and he wonders just what has Rick been trying to cope with by himself again? His friend was always one to want to help others with their problems, but when it came to sharing his own, he thought the weight rested solely on his own shoulders. “Rick it’s clearly been bothering you, you haven’t looked at him the same since. Tell me, it could help.” Placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder he finally catches Rick’s eye and he can see the moment all the stress seems to get too much and he finally spills.

“At first I thought he was having another fever dream.” Something common during infections, Shane could understand that, but there was no reason for Rick to be freaked out by such a thing. “Heck maybe he was for all I know. Either way I tried to help cool him down, but he kept squirming and moaning and…well they weren’t exactly moans of pain.” Rick trails off, sharing a look with him and though he’s confused for the first few seconds, Shane suddenly realises exactly what Rick is getting at.

Smirking a little he can’t help but let out a laugh at the thought of it all and how Rick had let such a thing get to him so easily. “That’s it? You happened to be there to witness Daryl having a wet dream and now you can’t even look at him?” Again he laughs, rubbing over the back of his head and snorting as Rick tenses a little beside him at his response. “Rick the man was drugged out of his head and unconscious, he probably didn’t even know you were there and besides it’s not like it doesn’t happen to all of us. Heck he most likely doesn’t remember a damned thing, there’s nothing for you to worry about.” He tries to comfort his friend but when he faces Rick again he can see that there’s something else.

Rick still looks on edge, running his tongue over his lips before speaking. “I know that. That’s not the problem Shane.” His friend hisses and there’s a pause as Rick clearly rolls the rest of the explanation around in his head. Shane waits as patiently as he can, not wanting to push if this was something that Rick was struggling with. “The thing is when Daryl was… dreaming he wasn’t exactly silent, he…he said a name. He said his brother’s name Shane. He called out for Merle.”

Now it’s Shane’s turn to pause for a moment, running through Rick’s words in his head and trying to make sense of them. It’s insane what Rick is insinuating and there’s a part of him that’s sure this must be some kind of joke. “While he was…?”

“Yeah, while he was.” Rick clarifies with a nod, meeting his eye and fuck Shane knows that this is no joke.

Daryl had moaned his own brother’s name when having a wet dream. That was definitely a decent reason for Rick to be so out of sorts over it all. “Shit.” Is about the most eloquent answers he can think of and again Rick is nodding alongside him in understanding. “I mean fuck I know the Dixons are rednecks, but didn’t think they were trashy enough to go down the whole incest route. Fuck that’s…that’s messed up. No wonder you’ve been looking at him weird.”

“I don’t want to make a big deal out of it Shane.” Rick hisses, glancing back to camp, to where Daryl’s tent sits and Shane knows he’s worrying about being overheard even if there’s no chance of it. “I mean heck it’s none of our business and it’s not like Merle is even around anymore, but it just shocked me you know? I never would have thought of them to be like that.”

He can understand that feeling entirely. Sure when the Dixons had first rocked up with guns blazing in a rusted old truck he’d had his own stereotypical thoughts about them both. Uneducated, rough and rowdy, druggies with bad attitudes and language to match. Though at the time he’d never thought of them as incestuous, now he looked back on it, maybe he’d just let himself remain blind to it all.

Looking back on their behaviour he can remember their insistence on sharing a tent away from the main group, wanting privacy for no reason that he could see. He remembers the brothers talking to each other in low voices, Daryl always lingering behind Merle, their shared smirks, the way they’d always go off into the woods together to ‘hunt’. Maybe he’d just not wanted to see it.

Running his tongue over his lips he looks back to the camp, noting how even without his brother Daryl had kept himself separate, as if hiding something. “You didn’t see them at the quarry Rick.” He finally mutters, willing to share his sudden discovery to validate his friend. “Merle was one possessive son of a bitch I tell you that. Hell you saw how Daryl was when you told him about his brother, just thought they were close, didn’t think they were fucking. Looking back on it all it makes a lot of sense now though.” More sense then he’d liked to admit before.

“Don’t say a damned thing to him about it Shane.” Rick tells him, dragging him attention back onto their conversation and not on the camp. “Not to anybody you hear? I only told you because it was driving me crazy, but this does not go around camp. It’s not a problem and it’s not going to be unless Merle ever shows up again. So we do not tell a soul you hear?” He’s using that commanding voice he used to use at work and Shane has to smirk a little as he tries to reassure his friend.

Patting a hand to Rick’s shoulder he makes sure to meet his eyes and give his promise with his words. “Hey that’s fine by me man. I don’t want to think about it anymore than I have to anyway. I mean Merle and Daryl Dixon? That’s not an image I want to imagine.” He jokes and he can see in Rick’s smile that he’s convinced and already feeling more relaxed about the whole thing.

Yet imagine it he does. Multiple times.

It’s not his fault, it’s not like he means for it to happen, but without the distraction of Lori anymore it seems his mind is looking for other things to focus on. And for some reason now all he can think of is Daryl. It’s ridiculous; sure he’s been attracted to men before, but none like Daryl Dixon, and certainly not at the thought of the man being fucked by his own brother. Christ, he knew things were fucked up, but right now he’s joining the screwed up train and heading straight to hell with each morning he wakes up hard over the same thoughts.

How had it started? How old were they when it had all begun? Was it consensual? Had it been confusing or had they just been doing what felt natural? Though he’d never thought about it before, he knew Merle had been the one in charge. Merle was always in charge, leading the way like a bull in a rage, and he knows that there was no chance that it had been soft and sweet. The Dixons had probably been doing it for years, falling back onto each other for support both emotionally and physically.

Shane finds himself spending his time watching Daryl more and more. The other man moves about camp quietly, nowhere near the brash individual he was when beneath Merle’s thumb. He finds himself wondering if Daryl spends the nights missing his brother’s warmth beside him, or if he stays away from camp to allow himself to moan out Merle’s name as he touches himself. It becomes something he can’t stop wondering about and it’s with a sense of need, curiosity and downright frustration that he finds himself following Daryl into the stables one morning.

It’s early, no one else is awake and the horses all watch as he stalks past their stalls, following Daryl down the way and not caring when the other man tenses as he gets nearer. “The hell you want Walsh?” Daryl snaps at him when he turns and sees his face, clearly confused but able to read the determination in his step. He looks on edge; Shane doesn’t like to think about how much he enjoys that look.

He moves fast, barely thinking at all and he grabs at Daryl’s wrists, using his bulk and training to his advantage and managing to get the smaller man pinned to the wall of the stable. There’s a struggle, Daryl hisses and spits against him like an angry cat, swearing and digging in his heels, trying to get away from him until Shane plays his trump card. “I know about you and your brother.” He growls into Daryl’s ear and instantly the struggling stops.

“What-what’re you talkin’ about?” Daryl stutters out and immediately Shane knows he’s the one in control here. Just the way he likes it.

Shifting his weight a little he bears down over Daryl, keeping him pinned and enjoying the way the other man keeps avoiding his accusing gaze. “I think you know what I’m talking about.” He gives Daryl a moment to squirm, to panic before elaborating. “I know all about you and your brother and what the pair of you got up to when you were alone. You thought you were keeping it a secret huh?” He asks and yet again Daryl struggles in his grip.

“Dunno what the hell you’re talking about Shane.” The man mutters, his feet scrabbling against the hay on the floor, Shane digging in his grip on his wrists and not caring that he’s going to leave bruises.

Licking over his lips, Shane leans down over him, making sure to be close enough to press his nose to the shell of Daryl’s ear. He can feel his body heat through their clothing and when he presses them even further against the wall he knows he’s not the only one enjoying this position. Grinding himself into Daryl’s hip he enjoys the small gasp he gets in response and makes sure not to let Daryl move an inch away from him.

“Yeah you do.” Shane purrs, moving to slip a leg between Daryl’s thighs, letting his own weight press against his crotch. “I know all about you and Merle and that the two of you were together. So tell me, when did it start?” He asks, enjoying the way the Daryl’s breath catches in his throat. “When did you let your brother touch you for the first time? Huh? Were you legal? Was he your first?”

Beneath him Daryl squirms again, arching up and Shane can feel the moment the other man presses back against his thigh. Daryl is as hard as he is, and though he’s flushed bright red in the face, Shane knows the other man doesn’t mean his next words. “Stop it.” Daryl whispers, but his body trembles beneath Shane’s grip.

So he doesn’t stop, he continues and he doesn’t stop from grinding his hard dick into Daryl’s hip. “Oh I bet he was wasn’t he? Did big brother look after your virgin ass? Did he ask your permission? Or were you just acting like a little whore and he couldn’t resist?” He asks, not expecting an answer but just enjoying painting the pictures in Daryl’s and his own mind. It’s intense, he can feel each small twitch of Daryl’s hips against his thigh and he doesn’t want to stop from building this fantasy up. “Did you crawl into his lap Daryl? Did you beg him to touch you? I bet you did, I bet you would sneak into his bed at night and plead with him to touch your cock.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Daryl breathes against his neck, his hands clenched into fists where they’re pinned against the wall and Shane can’t help but groan a little as he bucks into him a little more.

Getting to play out the images that have haunted him is too exciting, and though Daryl is complaining, he’s not pulling away anymore. In fact the other man is leaning into him, pressing against him for more. “No? Then tell me, did he come to you? Did Merle pin you down and run his fingers over you until you were shaking? Did he make you moan?” And Daryl moans a little, angling his hips a little more and soon enough they’re rutting against each other like animals, panting and grinding through their pants. “I bet he did, I bet he would pin you just like this and let you rut like an animal until you came.”

Daryl shakes his head but his hips drive down for more, biting down on his lip and barely able to find the words as he hisses. “Fuck you.” He grunts, but damn Shane hasn’t got any intention of stopping now.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” He grins, enjoying the way Daryl’s face is flushed bright red and the humiliation is rolling off of him in waves. “You’d want me to shove down your pants and fuck you right here and now so you could pretend it was Merle.” Daryl squirms a little and Shane presses harder, grinding their dicks together through their clothing and pressing himself closer when Daryl gives a strangled gasp. “Would you moan for him? Would you call out his name as you came Daryl?” He asks.

“Don’t…I can’t…” Daryl bites on his own lip, hips canting forward a little faster against Shane’s own, adding more pressure to both of their dicks and Shane can feel himself begin to reach that threshold. But this wasn’t all about him and only him right now, he wanted to force Daryl over that edge first.

“Yeah you’re thinking about it aren’t you? I bet you’re imagining I was him right now.” He grinds back, feeling Daryl’s hard cock against his own and smirking as the other man lets out a choked sob of pleasure. “Rubbing yourself up on me, wishing I was your big brother, wishing I was Merle making you feel so good. Did he fuck you deep Daryl? Spread your legs and slide inside of you until you were begging him to move?” He can imagine that image; Daryl sprawled out on the ground, open and willing, desperate and panting just like he is now. “I bet you cried out like a whore, riding on your brother’s cock until you couldn’t take it anymore. Fuck I bet you wanted it so bad, I bet you moaned just like this until you came like a slut saying your brother’s name.”

Daryl tenses, his eyes squeeze shut and it’s with a thud of his head hitting back against the wall that Shane feels his body finally give in. Grinding himself harder into him he can feel the pulse of Daryl’s dick through their clothing as he comes, staining his underwear like a teenage boy and the knowledge that he had done this, that he had pushed him so far with only his words and his body to grind against makes it all too much for himself. Gritting his teeth Shane comes with a grunt, pinning Daryl to the wall harder, letting his body drive himself further into the heat against him until he’s panting through the pleasure.

It’s not a moment to be proud of, standing in the stables with come stained underwear and a flustered Daryl beneath him, but fuck it had been worth it all. Shane is reluctant to let go when Daryl jerks out from beneath him, shoving at his chest and staggering out of the stables with shaky legs, a red cheeks and a look of utter humiliation on his face. Licking at his lips he gives himself a moment to recuperate, pressing a hand down to stroke his palm over his still sensitive crotch and enjoy the feeling.

He’d never meant for things to get so fucked up in this world, but Shane knows though this was the first time he’d come over thoughts of Daryl Dixon, it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.


End file.
